A Child's Life
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: After Remus' and Tonks deaths, Harry and Draco work together to raise their only son, Teddy. Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling Warning: implied major character deaths, Harry & Draco friendship Has been added too to explain the events a little better!
1. Name

During the last part of the war, Draco Malfoy had joined the Order, allowing he and Harry to reconcile their differences and move forward with their relationship. Yes, they still had their moments of rivalry, but those were few and far between. Along the way while learning about Draco, Harry came to find out that his ex-rival and the wife of one of his best friends, as well as father figures were cousins.

It took quite a while for that to make sense to him, but once it did, he realized it didn't matter. Until Tonks called them both over during a break in an Order meeting.

"Harry, Draco," she smiled, "Remus and I have been discussing some things about the baby," she rubbed her almost-nine-months-pregnant stomach, "and we've decided that we want you, Harry, to be the godfather."

Harry was speechless, "I-Uh, wow... Okay... Thank you," after Draco had pulled out a chair and he had sat down.

"And we want you both there at the hospital when the baby's born as well," Remus stepped in, offering the other chunk of news.

It wasn't long before Draco joined Harry in staring off into space.

* * *

Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the rest of their family and friends hurried into the hospital, with Tonks in a wheelchair and in labor with her and Remus' first child. Remus signed her in, and was about to go with her, but she stopped him.

"Want Harry... and Draco... Remus, stay..." she managed.

Shocked but willing, Harry, as the potential godfather, and Draco, as the cousin to this unborn child, helped Tonks to her room, leaving Remus to wait outside.

It was a long, hard labor, but it was almost over.

"Breathe, good girl," Harry was sitting on the bed behind his friend's wife, rubbing her lower back next pain came and she bent foreward, huffing, while Draco, who was holding her right knee, encouraged her.

"I see the head! C'mon Tonks!"

After three more pushes, the baby came free, Remus' golden-brown hair blessing his head. At the first cry, Tonks collapsed against Harry, and Draco stared at the small being in awe.

"It's a boy," the doctor smiled.

In a little while, Remus was with his wife in her room, holding his son for the first time.

"He's beautiful.." he stroked the mop of hair his son had, knowing his son had the ability to become a werewolf just by the amount of hair the boy had, "He reminds me of a teddy bear..."

"That'll be his name," Tonks said sleepily, "Teddy... Teddy Lupin..."

"I love it," Remus bent to kiss his wife, "Welcome to the world, Teddy Lupin."

The boy yawned, curling into his father's chest before falling asleep.


	2. Nightly Feeding

**AN: Draco and Harry sleep in the same bed, but only platonically. I just think being in the same room would make it easier to take care of baby Teddy. Enjoy!**

After Remus and Tonks died in the war, Harry, knowing he couldn't take care of month-old Teddy alone, called Draco and asked if he would like to move from his flat in the Wizarding World to the house Harry had in muggle London. The man accepted, and he was moved in as soon as possible.

* * *

A wail broke the quiet night after moving Draco and Teddy into Harry's small, one floor house the day before. Both adults groaned as they were awoken.

"'t's your turn..." Draco mumbled into his pillow.

With a resigned sigh, Harry heaved himself out of the double bed, walking across the hall to the nursery tiredly.

"Teddy, hey Buddy, it's okay. Shh... Shh..." Harry walked out of the nursery down to the kitchen, to heat a bottle of milk, "There you go. Your tummy was empty, huh? It's okay now, shh..." Harry bounced the blue-haired boy gently as he hiccuped around the milk, his tears having stopped but his eyelashes and cheeks still wet.

"He okay?" Harry turned to face Draco, tying a silver, silk house robe around his waist.

"Fine, just hungry."

"Can I?" Draco reached out to his and Harry's charge, and Harry eased Teddy and the bottle into Draco's arms. The baby stared up at him with huge, sky-blue eyes.

"Aren't you a handsome devil?" Draco crooned down at the child, "You'll have all the women, when you're old enough, just like me."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled, "He's too small for an ego, Draco."

"Start them young, as my father always said," the blond-haired man eyed his housemate briefly before turning back to the child in his arms and cooing softly, swaying from side-to side.

It wasn't very long before Teddy's eyelids began to droop and his two guardians put him to bed slowly, so as not wake him. However, they went to bed quickly, as they knew it would be an even shorter time period before he woke up again.


End file.
